fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Remi Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The older twin sister of Fumiya. A 20 year old (in Gokaiger, she's 42 years old) music teacher skilled in kung fu. As twins, she and Fumiya would be mostly seen wearing the same outfit besides pants. Disastrous at housekeeping and cleaning, tasks she leaves to Kazumi or Arthur. She has excellent rhythm and musical sense. She is also a rhythmic gymnast and dancer, which she applies to her fighting. She teaches kids kung-fu in her spare time. In episode 4, she got drunk when water was turned into alcohol as the plan of one of Zone's minions, but decided to get herself even more drunk and managed to perform Zui Quan (drunken boxing). Remi also shows her mischievous side when she sprays her siblings with a water hose when they are drinking wine or champagne. In Episode 16, she was the one who found her student Kazuki who takes pictures on Gokiraagin who quickly steals someone elses food. She also reveals Gokiraagin from his student's picture as FiveYellow to reveal it towards Dongoros. Remi was later pranked by Kazuki who took a photo of her ready to eat an onigiri as instigated by her elder brother Gaku causing her to chase him. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Remi, alongside her team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Remi fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power Her team's Greater Power was initally taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if she was the Fiveman he took it from. After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, she along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman and Maskman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. She said that they had been watching them, and that their crew was truly connected by miraculous bonds. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Remi was seen again later in her classroom holding her Five Yellow Ranger Key. It is assumed with their keys returned, she and the other Hoshikawa siblings will resume their duties as Fiveman. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]]Remi, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger FiveYellow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad The Fivemen were candidates to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Remi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Martial Artist Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team won the ‘B’ Block of the bracket before returning to Earth. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * '''Profile' :Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FiveYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars FiveYellow appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Fiveman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Personality to be added FiveYellow - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 5 Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 38, 45 }} Ranger Key The is Remi Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as FiveYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the girls became Fivemen while fighting the Gormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Remi received her key back, allowing her to become FiveYellow once more. Imitations Gringanian Ginga Yellow of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveYellow when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Remi Hoshikawa is portrayed by (credited as ). As FiveYellow, her suit actor was . Notes *Although her character is Fumiya's twin sister, her actress, Keiko Hayase, is actually six years younger than Fumiya's actor, Ryouhei Kobayashi. Her actress is also the youngest of the five cast members, and the only one who was born in the 70's unlike the others who were born in the 60's. **What is more, Hayase is married to Kobayashi. *Before starring in Fiveman, Keiko Hayase guest-starred in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the preceding series, as a character named Mika, who was the younger sister of the team's homeroom teacher. Ironically, her Turboranger ''character has the same first name as the original Yellow4, Mika Koizumi from ''Choudenshi Bioman, who was also the first female yellow ranger in Sentai History. *She is the only female Yellow Ranger to be preceded and succeeded by male Yellow Rangers. **Conversely, a male Yellow of another family team would be preceded and succeeded by females. *Her Drunken Boxing episode would later be passed down to her ''Dairanger'' successor, Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star. *Her name is derived from the Solfège music technique (the second and third notes, "Re" and "Mi"). *The song she taught to the children in the first episode was used several times in later series: **In the 35th episode of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, when the Flowery Kunoichi Team infiltrated a children school, one of them taught the children the same song Remi taught. Remi's actress Keiko Hayase played one of Flower Ninjas, although she wasn't the one who taught the song in the Kakuranger episode. **In ''Fireball Newcomer'', the first episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Umeko attempts calming down a panicking crowd by singing this particular song. This leads to some speculation that Umeko could've been one of Remi's pupils, if she's the same age as her actress. There is another connection: Umeko, like Remi, has some skills at Drunken Fist as revealed in the Dekaranger episode Twin Cam Angel. ***Although not together, Umeko and Remi both made appearances in Gokaiger. **In ''Attack! Within the Megazord'' from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Yoko Usami sang the song to her fellow captives to cheer them up. Coincidentally, five years later, Yoko's actress Arisa Komiya would follow Keiko Hayase's lead and portray a villainess in a later Sentai season. ***The song is actually a popular Japanese children song titled explaining its recurring usage. *The symbol on Five Yellow's helmet is an eighth note or quaver, which symbolizes Remi's occupation as a music teacher. *In the RPN-9 version, She was renamed as Jessica. As in the TV5 version her Japanese name is maintained. *In the TV5 version, she was voiced by Gloria "Ollie" De Guzman also voices Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon the main protagonist in the manga and anime series, Sailor Moon. **Interestingly, her voice is much like Usagi. *In Super Megaforce, Gia used this suit as Supersonic Mode. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also *Gemma - First female twin Ranger in Power Rangers External links *FiveYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveYellow at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Fivemen Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka